


One Way to Celebrate

by Atomics



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fathers Day, M/M, Oh god, a very VERY brief appearance of the other batkids, and if i do make a continuation probs rest of batfam, but who knows, some more smut, somehow the sin felt so much worse this being a fathers day thing, that nobody asked for but im delivering anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: What else is the original Boy Wonder going to surprise Bruce with this year for Father's day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys if you read any of my other works. I've been meaning to post more often but well, a hurricane hit us and other non-fun things have been happening. But I wrote this up and sorta liked it so...woo? : )

They lead busy, crazy, _impossible_ lives. And while growing up it had been too easy to just slip into Bruce’s bedroom and curl against the massive heater of his mentor, nowadays it was a bit more complicated. Time split between Bludhaven, the Titans, League stuff and galas, it was harder to have those lazy, lingering hours together. But Dick had made certain that they’d have it now. That as the sun slowly began to creep and dance through windows, Bruce was safe and for the most part, asleep besides him.

Made certain that as Dick nuzzled at the man’s jaw, grinning at the way Bruce stirred and lazily draped arms around his waist in approval, that it’d be the first thing Bruce Wayne woke up to today. Nuzzles that turned to soft touches and the graze of lips. Bruce had hardly opened his eyes before their lips were locked and Dick had to bite down on a groan when the man’s hips twitched against him. _Timetable perfect._

He was glad he’d made the effort of waking up first, of prepping himself just enough to make these next transitions best. Bruce hissing in mild surprise at the cool sensation of lube being spread thoroughly along his cock as Dick whined in anticipation. Eyes definitely open now as his eldest adopted son worked his shaft just right before swinging over and straddling him. A voice thick with the gravel of sleep almost protesting as Dick lined them up, sinking down with a shared moan and shutter. B’s hands fisting and relaxing in the sheets. Head still against pillows and covers warm from the night as they both gasped and adjusted.

A sweet and wicked sort of smile as Bruce chuckled, hands coming to rub at the thighs spread before him. “Been busy?”

Dick made sure to lean forward, brushing lips against Bruce’s ear and rolling hips up the familiar cock inside him. The sensation of that motion heard in his voice. “You’re the one who taught me to always be prepared.” Blame the brain waking to endorphins or the sudden heat of sex but Bruce couldn’t stop the whine that slipped out of him at that. Dick smiling as hands moved to hips and started to take control.

“ _Happy Father’s day, Daddy._ ” And man did that break something in both of them. He felt the force of the man’s hips jumping, panting as he was given everything he could want.

As a hand slid up his back and fisted in the ends of hair. “You been a good boy? Think you can just wake me up like this? Sliding onto Daddy's cock like this? That I won’t see how _desperate_ you’ve been?” Dick’s nearly gurgled moans of a response as Bruce shifted to be sitting would have been embarrassing if he weren’t so used to it by now. If he didn’t cling to his long time mentor’s shoulders and hear the way his moans and whines affected the man as well. “You love it when Daddy fucks you good and hard, _don’t you?_ Just couldn't wait for this moment.”

That last question was emphasized with a deeper sort of thrust that had Dick keening with a nod. Face burying into B’s neck before the hand in his hair pulled him back, back arching with a whine. _“Big boys use their words.”_

“Y-yes. God yes, B. _Please._ It’s your day.” A long groan and bed creaked with their movements. Again as Bruce’s other hand kept his hips rolling in just the right way. Meeting each trust with dizzying accuracy and a sob when he found just the right spot.

A sob that was covered by Bruce’s mouth against his, sloppy and barely swallowing the elicit noises coming from the both of them.

Dick wouldn’t last long like this. Couldn’t imagine Bruce would either, well if his brain was up for much imagining. Which at this point, it was not. And when that hand dragged from his hip to his cock, Dick shuttered and had to bite down hard on the near scream that wanted to escape. The chuckle pressed against him in more ways than one as Bruce fucked him deep, now stroking him in time.

“Go on. _Cum for me,_ baby boy. You know you want to.” The hand in his hair rounded to hold his face and jaw on display. Dark eyes fixed on his expression ad Dick squirmed and gasped. Practically seeing stars and bats as his body quivered and obeyed the command.

The way it made Bruce moan and stutter in his movements was telling. Arms coming to hold his beautiful boy as close as possible as he thrust into him a few more times before spilling over himself. Dick giving another moan and shutter as he felt the man filling him.

There were a few heavy moments before Bruce fell back, pulling Dick with him. Moving to restart a languid, panting kiss as they remained tangled together, sticking with sweat and the sweet smell of sex in the morning. Enjoying this breathless, hazy closeness while they had it.

And maybe they were a little too wrapped up in each other when suddenly the door was thrown open to the chorus of “ _Happy Father’s Da-!!_ Oh dear lord” If Dick had been flushed before it was nothing compared to now. Turning his head just in time to see Jason’s eyes filled with fiery regret as he turned sharply and left. Small chants of _'Nope nope nope'_ Tim’s gaze wide and Damian confused as Tim pulled him out by the hood of his sweater.

Door reclosed behind them and Dick was still frozen with a bit of shock. Bruce half covered his face with a hand and laughed. It was infectious and soon they were both giggling like school girls as they rolled and dislodged from one another. “That’ll teach them not to knock in the morning.”

“Bruce!” but any bite was lost in laughter. Dick hardly having pulled on a pair of sweats that he was only 60% sure were his own before the man pulled him back against him. Tracing the smile lines on his face felt natural and right. “Happy Father’s Day, Bruce.”

B hummed and kissed him again. “Now let’s go see just how deeply we scarred the others.”

“ _Please,_ as if they haven't seen worse from us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to stop myself from continuing in on the fathers day. I've got other nearly finished things to work on, this was just meant to be smut o o So there's the smut.


End file.
